


A Very Good Morning

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Major Nerd morning smut anyone? :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Major Nerd morning smut anyone? :=)

******

Lucy sighed as she tucked an arm under her head, letting out a soft, inarticulate happy sound.

This was a new way to start the day. Normally she’d get up, do some exercises, then hop into the shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and be on her way to the DEO, but today was Saturday, she was not on call thanks to Astra taking over as temporary Deputy-Director for the day.

No, today was _her_ day, she could take a bubble bath until she turned into a giant prune, watch TV, eat ice cream for lunch (well, maybe not that one, she was still trying to maintain her health after all), but the fact remained that Lucy Lane had no intention of getting up, most especially with Winn happily nestled between her legs slowly and contentedly eating her out.

In most of her past relationships Lucy had never really had morning sex, largely due to be too busy to actually try it. Now, having tried it several times over since she and Winn started dating she wondered how she’d gone this long without trying it.

Shifting, she spread her legs wider, giving Winn more access, giggling as she felt a light pinch on her hip when she wriggled too much for his liking, a brief look down revealed him glowering at her, which made her giggle again.

She liked it when Winn ate her out because he liked doing it and always took his time, content to just savior the moment and experience of performing oral sex on her, and today he seemed to be planning on making this session of morning sex last well until noon.

Not that she was complaining, mind you, she’d already had two orgasms back to back and was already building to a third, and this one promised to be a whooper it seemed.

Blindly groping around, she grabbed a fistful of her own hair, sharply tugging it as she reached down with her other hand, tangling her fingers in his hair as she arched her back, toes curling as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Hiccupping slightly, she fell back onto the bed, boneless and spent, gently nudging Winn. Crawling up to her side, he grinned at her, looking oh so smug as he cupped her chin and pulled her into a slow kiss, earning another giggle from her as she tasted herself on his lips.

“So,” he began as he pulled back, propping himself up on one elbow “how are you enjoying your day off?”

“So far so good,” she grinned. Smirking, she trailed her hand down his arm to curl around his hip “want me to…reciprocate?” she grinned.

“I’m good” Winn dismissed evenly with a shake of his head.

“Really?” Lucy asked skeptically.

“Really,” he nodded “contrary to popular belief, but not all men are concerned with their own pleasure during sex” he declared, jutting out his jaw haughtily.

“Well, excuse me,” rolling her eyes, she gave him a playful smack in the arm before snuggling up to him “wanna watch a movie?” she wondered.

“Not right now” she felt him shake his head.

Smiling as he curled an arm around her waist, Lucy decided that today was a _very_ good day indeed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
